Pastoreiem o rebanho de Deus
"Pastoreiem o Rebanho de Deus", publicado inicialmente em 2010 pela Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), é o manual de consulta para o uso exclusivo dos Anciãos (superintendentes) designados das Testemunhas de Jeová. (I Pedro 5:2; Atos 20:28) Esta publicação pertence à congregação local. Apenas um exemplar é entregue a cada Ancião designado após este aceitar a sua designação. Seu conteúdo deve ser mantido confidencial. Não deve ser mostrado a outras pessoas. Não é permitido fazer cópias de nenhuma parte deste livro. Nem deve ser lido durante as audiências judicativas. Caso deixe de servir como Ancião, deve entregar o seu exemplar a um dos membros da Comissão de Serviço da Congregação. Em 2012, o livro foi disponibilizado no formato digital (PDF, e-PUB e JWPub) com posteriores anotações e atualizações. (Instruções da Folha de rosto do manual; Cartas 7/10/2010 e''' 13/6/2015'; '''tg 17 § 41-43') Deverá ser consultado adicionalmente o "Índice das Cartas aos Corpos de Anciãos" (S-22) atualizado. Antes foi usado o livro "Prestai Atenção a Vós Mesmos e a Todo o Rebanho". Começou por ser publicado em forma de brochura em 3 volumes - em 1977, 1979 e 1981. Foi revisado em 1991 e publicado com capa dura. Inicialmente, chamava-se "Curso da Escola do Ministério do Reino". Foi publicado em inglês, em 1960, e revisado em 1972. Seu conteúdo CAPITULO 1 - Pastoreiem o Rebanho de Deus (pág. 6 § 1-9) CAPITULO 2 - Como os Anciãos trabalham juntos com um corpo (pág. 11) Reuniões de Anciãos (2 § 2-9) A estrutura do Corpo de Anciãos (2 § 10-26) * Coordenador do Corpo de Anciãos (2 § 11-14; od 5 § 26) 2 § 11 - Carta 1/6/2014 - Não deve ter mais de 80 anos. Carta 27/2/2012 - Tem preferência ex-Superintendente viajante. 2 § 13 - Carta 13/7/2014 § 8 - Designação de novo Coordenador. Sobre o seu papel na Reunião Vida e Ministério, veja S-38 1/18 § 14. Supervisiona os arranjos da Semana da Visita do Superintendente do Circuito. (od 5 § 42-44; S-61; Carta 5/1/2017; S-38 § ) Deve ser o Administrador principal do domínio da Congregação no JW ORG; Faz a verificação mensal das contas da congregação e auditoria trimestral. (od 12 § 7 e Carta 5/9/2016) * Secretário da Congregação (2 § 15-16; od 5 § 27; 8 § 30) 2 § 16 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Correspondência recebida da Filial. Cartas aos Corpos de Anciãos e o Índice das Cartas (S-22). Arquivo da congregação. Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. Cartas de apresentação. Carta 2/2/2018 - Envio correto da correspondência aos Depart. da Filial. Carta 27/10/2013 - Supervisiona os Arranjos para o Congresso. Carta 10/5/2017 - Pedido de publicações anunciadas no Congresso. * Superintendente do Serviço (2 § 17-18; od 5 § 28, 32; 9 § 31, 37, 45) Carta 4/4/2008 - Reuniões do Superintendente do Circuito com os Pioneiros, um membro da Comissão de Serviço assiste. Carta 8/9/2011 - Pregação em Prisões. Carta 23/10/2015 - Território de Língua estrangeira. Carta 26/2/2017 - Pregação em Lugares públicos. Carta 28/12/2017 - Pregação aos Refugiados. * Comissão de Serviço da Congregação (2 § 19-21; od 5 § 35) 2 § 21 - Carta 15/5/2017 - Pioneiros Regulares. Carta 31/8/2017 - Acusações contra quem têm Privilégios Especiais de Serviço. Carta 27/2/2017 - Alterações no endereço do Coordenador/Secretário (S-29) via JW ORG. 27/10/2013 - Aprova o uso do Pedido Especial de Hospedagem (CO-5). Administração do dominio da Congregação no JW ORG (Carta 12/7/2014 complementada pelas cartas de 25/1/2017 e de 8/10/2017; Tem nova redação § 6-9 da Carta 12/7/2014). * Superintendente de Grupo (2 § 22-23; od 5:29-34) 2 § 23 - Carta 2/2/2014 - Visitas de Pastoreio. Carta 2/8/2008 - Pastoreio no Grupo de Serviço de campo. * Dirigente do Estudo de ''A Sentinela'' (2 § 24-25; od 7:11-13) 2 § 25 - Carta 14/5/2017 - Leitura pública de artigos de estudo nas reuniões da congregação. Carta 7/2/2017 - Uso de gravações áudio quando não existe leitores qualificados. w2003 1/9 pág. 20-22 - Sugestões sobre como comentar nas reuniões congregacionais. Papel dos que dirigem as reuniões. be pág. 70 - Comentar nas reuniões congregacionais. * Superintendente da Reunião Vida e Ministério (od 7 § 14-19; Veja Instruções para a Reunião Vida e Ministério (S-38 1/18). : Empenhem-se pela paz entre si, como homens espirituais (2 § 27-30; it Vol. 3 pág. 607) CAPITULO 3 - Designação e remoção de Anciãos e Servos ministeriais (pág. 30) Desde 1 de setembro de 2014, as recomendações para designação e remoção de Anciãos e Servos ministeriais são decididas pelo Superintendente do Circuito. Antes, era feito Departamento do Serviço de cada Filial. (Carta 22/4/2014; w2014 15/11 pág. 28-29) Carta 13/7/2014 - Instruções para a designação e remoção de Anciãos e Servos ministeriais. Designação feita durante a Visita regular (§ 2-6) e entre as Visitas regulares (§ 7) do Superintendente do Circuito. Designação de novo Coordenador. (§ 8) Remoção feitas durante a Visita regular (§ 9) e entre as Visitas regulares (§ 10) do Superintendente do Circuito. Transferência para outra congregação. (§ 11) Demissão, remoção por razões judicativas - repreensão, desassociação e dissociação - e falecimentos. (§ 12) Apelação de Remoção. (§ 13) Envio do S-62 via JW ORG. (§ 14 e Carta 15/1/2016) Arquivo da congregação. (§ 15 e Carta 6/1/2017 § 11) Mostrar consideração com quem está envolvido em Projetos teocráticos. (Carta 17/3/2013 e 7/11/2008) Carta 31/8/2017 - Como lidar com transgressões ou acusações contra quem têm Privilégios Especiais de Serviço. Carta 11/7/2014 - Uso de Servos ministeriais quando o número de Anciãos é limitado. Não servem em Comissões Judicativas. Não cuidam da 2ª Parte da recapitulação das perguntas com os candidatos ao Batismo. Se servem na Comissão de Serviço da Congregação, cuidam de tarefas rotineiras e sob a supervisão de um Ancião.) Permissões de acesso no JW ORG concedidas a Servos ministeriais, ver S-135. * Examinem com cuidado as qualificações bíblicas (3 § 1-5). 1 Timóteo 3:1-13; Tito 1:5-9; Tiago 3:17-18; 1 Pedro 5:2 - Requisitos para Ancião (od 5:4-42) e Servo ministerial (od 6 § 3-6). * Cuidados a ter antes de recomendar certos irmãos (3 § 6-10). 3 § 6 - Carta 13/7/2014. 3 § 10 - Carta 10/4/2012 - Ter hábito de ver pornografia. * Antes de fazer Recomendações ao Superintendente do Circuito. 3 § 11-13 Revogados. Ver Carta 13/7/2014 § xx '''. * Recomendações durante a visita regular do Superintendente do Circuito. '''Novo subtítulo. Ver Carta 13/7/2014 § 2-6. tg Ap. D - Lista de verificação ao considerar Designações e Remoções. * Recomendações não aprovadas pelo Superintendente do Circuito. Novo subtítulo. Ver Carta 13/7/2014 e 3 § 14 - Nova redação. * Situações que podem levantar dúvidas sobre as qualificações de um Ancião (3 § 15-21) 3 § 15 - Carta 10/4/2012 - Reavaliar as qualificações em relação à pornografia. w2012 15/3 pág. 30-31 - Se tiver o hábito arraigado de ver pornografia, talvez já por um bom tempo - e não se arrepende e nem muda de proceder - precisa ser desassociado. Carta 6/3/2012 - Porneía (conceito). 3 § 20 - Carta 1/9/2017 § 13 - Acusação de abuso sexual de crianças. Carta 6/3/2012 - Reavaliar as qualificações em relação ao Ensino superior. * Procedimentos para reavaliar as qualificações de Anciãos e Servos ministeriais (3 § 22-24) 3 § 23 - Carta 13/7/2014. * Recomendações de remoção ao Superintendente do Circuito. (3 § 25 - Nova redação. 3 § 26-27, 29 - Revogados. Veja Carta 13/7/2014 § 9-10. 3 § 28 - Carta 27/2/2017 - Enviar S-29 via JW ORG.) * Quando Anciãos e Servos ministeriais se mudam para outra congregação (3 § 30-31) ou para a congregação (3 § 32) CAPITULO 4 - Ajudem os que estão fracos (pág. 47) * Sintomas de fraqueza espiritual (4 § 4-5). * Pastoreio que edifica (4 § 6). 4 § 6 - Carta 2/2/2014 - Visitas de Pastoreio. Carta 2/8/2008 - Pastoreio por Grupo de Serviço de campo. * Dar conselhos eficazes (4 § 7-11). * Ajudar os Inativos (4 § 12-17). Carta 23/5/2010 - Ajuda aos Inativos. Incentivar para que assistam ao Memorial e Discurso Especial. Uso da brochura "Volte para Jeová" (rj). Relativo ao cartão de Registo de Publicador de Congregação (S-21) e à Carta de apresentação, ver Carta 6/1/2017. * Ajudar irmãos com problemas conjugais (4 § 18-20). * Encorajar aqueles que sofreram abusos na infância (4 § 21-26; veja Carta 1/9/2017 § 11-12 - Dêem ajuda espiritual às vítimas de Abuso sexual). * Cuidado ao ajudar irmãs (4 § 27-28). Capitulo 5 - Como determinar a formação de uma Comissão Judicativa (pág. 58) * Transgressões passíveis de Ação judicativa (5 § 2-36). 5 § 5 - Carta 6/3/2012 - Porneía (conceito). Gálatas 5:19 - "imoralidade sexual [ gr. porneía ], impureza [ gr. akatharsía ], conduta insolente [ desenfreada, desenvergonhada, desafiadora, chocante, ofensiva; em gr. asélgeia ]." 1 Coríntios 6:9-10 diz: "Os que praticam imoralidade sexual, . . . os adúlteros [ ou casamento sem base bíblica ], os homens mantidos para propósitos desnaturais [ que se prostituem no serviço dum templo ], os homens que se deitam com homens [ têm relações sexuais com homens, sodomitas ] . . . não herdarão o Reino de Deus." w2006 15/7 pág. 29-31 - Um batizado pode ser expulso da congregação se, sem arrependimento, praticar impureza com certa medida de “ganância” (Efésios 4:19) ou por conduta desenfreada. Conduta desenfreada reflete o que a pessoa é por dentro e envolve: 1º) a conduta em si é uma violação grave das leis de Deus; 2º) a atitude do errante é desrespeitosa, desafiadora. 5 § 10 - Carta 1/9/2017 - Abuso de Menores (conceito). Abuso sexual de Menores (conceito). Abuso sexual de crianças (conceito). Sexting (conceito) com um Menor. 5 § 14 - Carta 10/4/2012 - Pornografia (conceito). Pornografia de conteúdo homossexual. Pornografia infantil. Ter hábito de ver pornografia. * Evidências que comprovam conduta errada (5 § 37-39). 5 § 39 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. * Pessoas afastadas há muitos anos (5 § 40-42). * Transgressões que ocorreram anos atrás (5 § 43-45). * O batismo do transgressor foi válido? (5 § 46-48). * Que congregação deve cuidar do assunto? (5 § 49-51). * Quando a conduta errada envolve publicadores de congregações diferentes (5 § 52). * Publicadores não-batizados que se envolvem em grave conduta errada (5 § 53-62; od 14 § 38-40). 5 § 62 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. Capitulo 6 - Preparação para a Audiência Judicativa (pág. 81) * Escolha da Comissão Judicativa e seu presidente (6 § 1-2). * Prepare a mente e o coração para julgar (6 § 3-5). * Convocação do acusado para a Audiência judicativa (6 § 6-10). * Audiências com pessoas casadas (6 § 11-13). * Audiências com Menores batizados (6 § 14). * Audiências com pessoas na prisão (6 § 15). * Quando o acusado ameaça se suicidar (6 § 16; veja Carta 6/11/2014 § 20-21). * Quando o acusado ameaça processar os Anciãos (6 § 17-19; veja Carta 6/11/2014 § 22). CAPITULO 7 - Audiências Judicativas (pág. 89) * Como avaliar se há Arrependimento genuíno (7 § 6-12; it Vol. 1 pág. 209). * Quando não há evidências claras de Arrependimento (7 § 13-17). * Quando a decisão é repreender (7 § 18-25). 7 § 20 - Carta 1/9/2017 § 17-19 - Se for um abusador sexual de crianças está arrependido, sua atividade na congregação e na pregação pública fica sob restrições impostas pela da Filial e é monitorizado pelos Anciãos. 7 § 21 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. * Quando a decisão é desassociar (7 § 26-34). 7 § 34 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. Carta 15/11/2013 - Anciãos não devem pedir o cartão DVA. CAPITULO 8 - Audiências de Apelação (pág. 104) * Objetivo e abordagem da Comissão de Apelação (8 § 4-10). 8 § 10 - Carta 26/6/2014 - “Se a Comissão original concorda com as novas bases, eles devem ajustar o S-77, anunciar a desassociação e enviar o S-77 para a Filial. Um breve resumo da Comissão de Apelação e da Comissão original deve ser mantido no Arquivo confidencial junto com a cópia do S-77.” * Quando a Comissão de Apelação concorda com a Comissão Judicativa (8 § 11-15). 8 § 13 - Carta 26/6/2014 - “A Comissão original deve enviar o S-77 para a Filial. Um breve resumo da Comissão de Apelação e da Comissão original deve ser mantido no Arquivo confidencial junto com a cópia do S-77.” * Quando a Comissão de Apelação discorda com a Comissão Judicativa (8 § 16-20). 8 § 18 - Carta 26/6/2014 - “Se as Comissões concordam em não desassociar a pessoa, a Comissão de Apelação deve informá-la da decisão final na presença da Comissão Judicativa. Um breve resumo da Comissão de Apelação e da Comissão original deve ser mantido no Arquivo confidencial.” CAPITULO 9 - Dissociação (pág. 110). * 9 § 2 - Carta 6/1/2017 ''-'' Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. 9 § 3 - Carta 6/11/2014 § 27 - Ao informar o Escritório da Filial que uma pessoa se dissociou por envolvimento em atividade não neutra, a redação do S-77 deve usar expressões como " violação da Neutralidade " ou "tomou um proceder não neutro". Outras expressões não devem ser usadas. Mesma cautela deve ter em toda a correspondência com o Escritório ou com congregações. Não deve mencionar que receberam orientações do Escritório e nem de outros Anciãos que não sejam os membros da Comissão Judicativa. Notas pessoais devem ser destruídas. Carta 15/11/2013 - Anciãos não devem pedir o cartão DVA. CAPITULO 10 - Assuntos relacionados com Desassociados e Dissociados (pág. 114). * 10 § 1 Revogado - Veja Carta 28/2/2017 sobre as visitas dos Anciãos. 10 § 2 - Carta 1/9/2017. Veja lv pág. 207-209 - Como tratar uma pessoa desassociada (ou dissociada) e km 8/2002 pág. 3 - Demonstre Lealdade quando um parente é desassociado. * sentar ao lado de desassociado ou dissociado no Salão do Reino, pais sentar ao lado de filhos desassociado ou dissociado. w2003 15/8 pág. 8 CAPITULO 11 - Comissão de Readmissão (pág. 118; od 14 § 34-36) * Quando recebem um pedido de readmissão (11 § 1-10). Se foi desassociado por Abuso sexual de crianças, veja Carta 1/9/2017 § 15-16. * Quando a decisão é readmitir (11 §11-15). 11 § 13 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. Se foi desassociado por abuso sexual de crianças, veja Carta 1/9/2017 § 15-16. Carta 25/1/2016 - Aplausos após o anúncio de uma Readmissão é permitido. CAPITULO 12 - Esclarecimentos e orientações sobre certos assuntos * Tomar nota de desordeiros [ indisciplinados ] (12 § 1-3; od § 14-9-12). Necessidade de fazer um discurso de alerta. 2 Tessalonicenses 3:14-15 - "se alguém não for obediente à nossa palavra por intermédio desta carta, tomai nota de tal [ ou marcai-o, lit. “ponde sinal neste” ], parai de associar-vos com [ lit. “não vos mistureis com” ] ele, para que fique envergonhado. Contudo, não o considereis como inimigo, mas continuai a admoestá-lo [ lit. “ponde mente nele”; advertir-lo ] como irmão." * Casamentos (12 § 4-8). 12 § 4 - Carta 12/10/2010 - Celebração de casamento. Prova de ordenação. Ver w1984 15/4 pág. 12-15 e g2002 8/2 pág. xx. Carta 8/6/2017 (S-Es) - Casamentos religiosos com efeitos civis. Existe uma lista de Anciãos autorizados para oficializar casamentos. No caso do Ancião que fará o Discurso não ser aquele que oficiará a casamento, o Esboço do Discurso (S-41) diz quando a transição será feita, entre um e outro. Nos Salões do Reino, só serão celebrados casamentos religiosos, o que será precedido pelo Discurso correspondente. Caso um casal decida celebrar um casamento civil, o Salão do Reino não será usado para fazer um Discurso de Casamento. Veja Carta 1/4/2007 sobre Casamento de estrangeiros ilegais no Salão do Reino. Carta 17/12/2002 - Funcionário do Registo Civil não preside e nem se dirige ao Auditório. 2 Coríntios 6:14 - "Não se ponham em jugo desigual [ pôr na canga animais diferentes; ou seja, não se unam ] com descrentes [ ou incrédulos; ou seja, não batizados ]." * Liberdade bíblica para casar novamente (12 § 9-14). 12 § 9 - Carta 12/10/2010. "o que Deus pôs sob o mesmo jugo, não o separe o homem.” (Mateus 19:5-6; Génesis 2:22-24) “Todo aquele que se divorciar de sua esposa, exceto em razão de imoralidade sexual [ porneia em grego ], e se casar com outra, comete adultério.” (Mateus 19:9) Carta 6/3/2012 - Porneia (conceito). Se uma pessoa sabe que foi traída por seu cônjuge mas decide ter relações sexuais com ele, ela perdoou a traição e não tem mais base bíblica para se divorciar." Outro requisito é "casar com quem pertença ao Senhor [ isto é, que seja batizado ]." (1''' Coríntios 7:39) 1 Coríntios 7:10-16 incentiva os cônjuges a fazer um grande esforço para preservar o casamento, mas é permitido a separação judicial em casos especiais, e sob certos condicionantes. Ver '''lv pág. 219-221 - Conceito da Bíblia sobre Divórcio e Separação. * Casamento adúltero (12 § 15-17). 12 § 17 - Carta 6/1/2017 - Arquivamento de informações confidenciais. * Abuso de menores (12 § 18). 12 § 18 - Carta 1/9/2017 - Abuso de Menores (conceito). Abuso sexual de Menores (conceito). Sexting (conceito) com Menores. Considerações jurídicas (§ 5-9) e congregacionais (§ 10). Dêem ajuda espiritual às vítimas (§ 5-9). Investigação das acusações (§ 13). Comissão Judicativa (§ 14). Comissão de Readmissão (§ 15-16). Restrições (§ 17-19). Arquivos (§ 20). Mudança para outra congregação (§ 21-22). Notificações recebidas das Autoridades (§ 23). Má conduta sexual que envolve somente Menores (§ 24-25). 12 § 19 - Revogado. Carta 1/9/2017 § 26. * Deuteronómio 23:17-18 - “Nenhuma das filhas de Israel pode tornar-se prostituta de templo, nem pode algum dos filhos de Israel tornar-se homem que se prostitua no serviço dum templo [ ou rapaz mantido para fins de perversão sexual ]. Não deves trazer a paga duma prostituta [ pórnes em grego ] nem o preço dum cão [ provavelmente um pederasta ] à casa de YHWH [ ao Santuário ], teu Deus, para algum voto, porque são algo detestável para YHWH, teu Deus." * Sobre o Registo Nac. de Condenados por Crimes sexuais diz a Carta 3/10/2016 (Es-CC): "Em contraste com outras confissões religiosas, não temos aulas de instrução religiosa para crianças, nem atividades organizadas exclusivamente para crianças ... Portanto, não é necessário que os Anciãos obtenham certificado negativo do Registo para continuar a desempenhar seus deveres na congregação. ... Se um Ancião dirige um estudo da Bíblia com um Menor, ou se um aconselhamento deve ser dado a um problema pessoal tratado com um Menor, isso deve ser feito à vista de outras pessoas. O Ancião deve ser acompanhado por outro adulto, de preferência um dos pais. Se houver outros irmãos que, por razões teocráticas, tenha contacto frequente com Menores que são não membros da família, sugere-se que eles sigam esta norma. Por outro lado, embora a Lei considere Menor de idade quem ainda não tem 18 anos, podem não ser necessárias estas medidas preventivas no caso de Menores de idade que se aproximassem da maioridade legal." * Orientações para Proteção de Crianças para Uso do Depart. do Serviço da Filial - CONFID (S-66 5/16). Relatórios de abuso sexual de crianças. § 5-6. Avaliando os fatos. § 7-10. Abuso sexual de crianças de um ponto de vista bíblico. § 11. Restrições impostas pela Filial. § 12-22. Se um indivíduo não se adere às restrições impostas pela Filial. § 23-24. Se deseja remover restrições impostas pela Filial. § 25-26. Quando uma pessoa com restrições impostas pela Filial se muda para outra Congregação. § 27-29. Quando um acusado não está sujeito a restrições impostas pela Filial se muda para outra Congregação. § 30. Pessoas dissociadas e desassociadas. § 31-33. Comunicação com outras Filiais. § 34. Comunicação com o Depart. Legal da Sede mundial. § 35. Reunião dos Anciãos com um Menor amadurecido que é uma vítima de abuso sexual. Apêndice A. * Processos legais contra irmãos (12 § 22-23). 1 Coríntios 6:1-8 - "Atreve-se alguém de vós, que tenha uma causa [ litígio, queixa ] contra outro, ir a juízo perante os injustos [ incrédulos, isto é, gentios, pagãos ], e não perante os santos? . . . sois vós inaptos para julgar assuntos muito triviais? . . . colocais como Juízes a homens que são menosprezados na congregação? . . . É verdade que não há nem um só homem sábio entre vós, que possa julgar entre seus irmãos, mas irmão vai a juízo contra irmão, e isso perante incrédulos? Realmente, então, significa ao todo uma derrota para vós que tendes litígios entre vós. Por que não deixais antes que se vos faça injustiça? Por que não vos deixais antes defraudar?" lv pág. 222-223 - Devem resolver desacordos comerciais dentro da congregação em vez de levar uns aos outros a Tribunal. Os Anciãos devem ajudar todos os envolvidos a aplicar os princípios bíblicos e chegar a um acordo amistoso. Em casos complexos, talvez decidam consultar o Superintendente do Circuito ou a Filial. w1974 15/6 pág. 383 - "iriam perante Tribunais, se isto prejudicasse a promoção da adoração verdadeira ou a deturpasse aos olhos dos de fora? Não." ''w1986 ''15/11 pág. 20 § 18 - "os Anciãos devem fortemente desencorajar os irmãos envolvidos a instaurar processos judiciais um contra o outro. ... É melhor sofrer uma perda financeira do que lançar vitupério sobre o nome de Jeová e sobre a congregação, e desfazer nossa união por levar um crente ao Tribunal." * od 14 § 14-20 - Como resolver erros sérios entre batizados? Mateus 18:15-16 diz: “1º vá mostrar-lhe o seu erro, somente você e ele. Se ele o escutar, você ganhou o seu irmão. Mas, se não o escutar, 2º leve com você mais um ou dois, para que, com base no depoimento de duas ou três testemunhas, toda questão seja estabelecida. Se ele não os escutar, 3º fale à congregação." Mateus 18:17 diz: "Se não escutar nem mesmo a congregação [ os Anciãos ], seja ele para você apenas como um gentio [ ou pagão ] e como um cobrador de impostos [ alguem que era desprezado, odiado ].” * "Se o assunto não foi resolvido depois de repetidos esforços - nem quando você falou com a pessoa em particular, nem quando convidou mais um ou dois [ como testemunhas presenciais ], e você acha que não pode simplesmente esquecer o assunto, então você deve falar com os Anciãos. Lembre-se que o objetivo deles é manter a paz e a pureza da congregação. Depois de falar com os Anciãos, deixe o assunto nas mãos deles e confie em Jeová. Você nunca deve permitir que a conduta de alguém o faça tropeçar ou tire a sua alegria de servir a Jeová. Talvez fique evidente que a pessoa cometeu mesmo um pecado sério contra você, não se arrependeu nem está disposta a fazer o que for apropriado e razoável para corrigir a situação. Nesse caso, pode ser necessário que uma Comissão expulse da congregação o transgressor." *'Desastres naturais' (12 § 24-26). 12 § 24 - Carta 6/1/2012 - Preparação e resposta a desastres. km 3/1997 pág. 7 - O que fazer quando ocorre um desastre que afeta a sua região (§ 1-3)? ou ocorre em outro lugar (§ 4-5)? km 1/2007 pág. 4 - Está preparado para um Desastre natural? Veja Fatos importantes sobre o Programa Mundial de Ajuda (TO-57). Carta 8/11/2013 - Acidentes no Salão do Reino, como proceder. O Secretário de cada congregação deve se certificar de ter os contactos atualizados de cada publicador. Necessidade de existir um Plano de Emergência e da proteger o Arquivo da congregação. Explica-se o papel dos Superintendentes de Grupo, do Coordenador do Corpo de Anciãos de cada congregação e do(s) Superintendente(s) do(s) Circuito(s). Depois de avaliar os relatórios, a Filial pode ativar uma Comissão de Socorro ou mais. (tg 6 § 3-5). O manual "Orientações para Assistência em Caso de Desastre" detalha o funcionamento das Comissões de Socorro (S-180 1 § 4; 2 § 1 e 4 § 2). *'km 12/2006 pág. 7 § 4' - Os donativos "devem ser feitos para a Obra Mundial, visto que o dinheiro é retirado desse fundo à medida que surge necessidade. ... apreciaríamos que tais donativos fossem feitos sem restrições de onde e como serem empregados." od 12:15 e 16:11 diz - "As congregações locais talvez não tenham condições de ajudar, por isso o Corpo Governante coordena os esforços de irmãos de outros lugares para fornecer o necessário. . . . quando nossos irmãos passam por situações difíceis e precisam de ajuda material, a Organização e cristãos individuais agem prontamente e suprem o que é necessário." Outros reajustes * Desde maio de 2014, os Salões do Reino tem 2 caixas de contribuições. Uma é para a “'Obra Mundial'”. Os donativos para “'Despesas da Congregação'” se destina às despesas fixas mensais, a manutenção do Salão do Reino, pequenas reparações e reformas, e ainda, o valor dos donativos sugeridos e programados para enviar ao Escritório da Filial. * Foi criado o fundo para a Construção Mundial de Salões. Não é mais solicitado que os Salões de Assembleias e as congregações devolvam o empréstimo financeiro. Foi criado o Programa Mundial de Ajuda. Têm ainda o Programa de Assistência para os Superintendentes de Circuitos e suas esposas, se casados. Em alguns países [ por ex.: EUA, Brasil, Espanha ], existe um programa de ajuda para as despesas com as suas viaturas de serviço. Resolução para enviar um donativo sugerido à Filial. * Em todos os casos, cada Corpo de Anciãos têm de fazer uma Resolução para enviar o donativo sugerido ao Escritório da Filial, e esta tem de ser aprovada pelo menos pela maiorida dos publicadores de congregação ativos. Tem ainda, os donativos que são solicitados nas assembleias e congressos, e para as Escolas Teocráticas. Se as despesas não forem cobertas, as congregações do(s) Circuito(s) serão chamadas a fazer uma resolução para enviar um donativo sugerido para cobrir as despesas. Os fundos excedentes das congregações e dos Circuitos, antes ficavam à guarda do Escritório da Filial. Agora são enviados para o fundo da Obra Mundial ou para a Construção Mundial de Salões. (Carta 31/10/2017) * Desta forma, a liderança da religião garante das congregações o reembolso certo e seguro das suas despesas, esquiva-se de arcar com algumas despesas, vai conseguindo ter trabalhadores a custo zero, vai pedindo a isenção fiscal de impostos, contribuições e taxas como entidade religiosa sem fins lucrativos, e enquanto isso, vai procurando estratégias legais para aumentar e valorizar o seu capital e fazendo importantes e diversos investimentos. Saiba Mais * Ancião (superintendente) de Congregação * Batismo * Congregação local das Testemunhas de Jeová * Comissão de Serviço da Congregação * Comissão Judicativa da Congregação * Corpo Governante * Publicador de congregação * Serviço de Pioneiro de Tempo integral * Servo ministerial * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Superintendente do Circuito Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Publicações